Gara-gara si mantan
by Uchiha City
Summary: Gara-gara si 'mantan' kesalahpahaman menjadi hadiah yang tak terduga untuk seseorang.


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Sasuke

Rated : K

Genre : Romance

Author : Kim Emerald

Summary : Gara-gara si _mantan_

Sakura mengabaikan seseorang yang disayang, Sasuke. Namun Sakura tak sengaja dapat sms dari si _mantan_. Parahnya ketahuan sama orang disampingnya, otomatis marah. Kesalahpahaman terus menjadi, kala Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Kekasihnya sendiri.

\-- _Happy Reading--_

Dalam kelas, Sasuke benar-benar dirasuki setan, hawa kesal, marah dan segala rasa negatifnya. Sampai teman disampingnya merasakan hawa yang berbeda, seperti kalau Sasuke ingin melahapnya kapan saja.

"Dari mulai masuk kelas sampai 30 menit kau duduk tak bersuara, ekspresimu itu kayak mau melahap orang tahu gak!"

Ujar Naruto dengan mimik dibuat kesal.

Sasuke menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Naruto hingga sang empu mulai berkeringat.

Naruto menelan ludah begitu Sasuke menatapnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Tatapan tajam Sasuke dan aura dinginnya seketika tumbang. Ia menundukkan wajah sambil menghela nafas.

"Sakura." Ia berucap.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura? kalian berantem lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku paling tidak suka diabaikan. Dan dia mengabaikanku demi membalas sms si 'mantan'nya itu!"

Sasuke menekankan kata _mantan_ di akhir kalimat saking kesalnya.

'Mantan?' Pikir Naruto mulai bingung.

"Apa dia berencana mau balikkan? Dasar wanita!" Sasuke mendumel.

"Dan kamu pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasannya dulu?" Tanya Naruto.

"What? justru malah tambah sakit telingaku. Kau ini bagaimana." Balas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada salah paham disini. Kalau kalian saling cinta harusnya dari awal kalian bangun pondasi yang kuat, yaitu kepercayaan. Lagian, kenapa kamu pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Setahu aku Sakura itu ti-

 _Teng...Teng...Teng..._

Bel masuk kelas berkumandang. Dan lagi ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura sambil menghampiri sang kekasih.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan si gadisnya. Masih marah rupanya.

"Kamu marah ya?" Tanya Sakura yang duduk dibangku depan meja Sasuke.

"Sudah sana, kelas mau dimulai!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bisa jelaskan yang tadi. Beri aku waktu 10 detik saja, ok." Sakura kekeh tak mau pergi sebelum menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Jelasin apa? Mantan kamu minta balikkan, hm? Ngajak kamu nonton film favorit kamu!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki raga Sasuke hingga ia tega bicara seperti itu dengan nada yang menyakiti.

 **Brak!**

Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja Sasuke. Suaranya menggema dan seluruh kelas tertoleh pada aksi Sakura hingga sang guru yang baru masuk terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa ini, Sakura?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Mendengar suara gurunya spontan Sakura menengok ke arah meja guru. Disana sudah ada wanita cantik bermata merah yang tengah berpangku tangan didada. Mimiknya menunggu jawabannya.

"Maaf Sensei. Menurut Sensei kalau ada kesalahpahaman pada seseorang kita harus bersikap seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, membuat sebagian anak melongo. Terutama Naruto dan Sasuke. Cuma dua anak ini yang tahu. Tapi kenapa harus disinggung didepan guru?

"Tentunya harus dijelaskan apa yang salah. Yang salah benarkan bukan yang benar disalahkan." Jawab Senseinya tanpa ditambah pertanyaan. Ia cukup tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

'Pasti si Uchiha' batinnya.

"Kamu dengar itu Sasuke-kun... aku tidak bisa tenang disaat orang yang aku cintai menghindar, marah tanpa alasan dan bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan. Yang harus kamu tahu, aku tidak pernah pacaran dari SD sampai SMA sekarang kecuali sama kamu. Karena perasaan aku tidak akan pernah berubah. Dan untuk mantan, kamu salahpaham besar. Dia-

"Mantan itu nama orang. Dia anak dari bibiku. Nama panjangannya _Maria Naisya Tafiana._ Dia itu akrab sama Sakura. Kalau ada apa-apa pasti sama Sakura. Lagian salah kamu juga sih Sakura, kenapa kasih nama kontaknya _Mantan._ Ya ampun...aku juga salah sih tidak kasih tahu Sasuke dari awal. Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong tadi. Sedikit lega tapi kok aura Sakura berbeda ya. Naruto akhirnya memilih diam.

Sasuke terkesima dengan penuturan Naruto. Mata onyxnya beralih menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Dan ia akhirnya mengutarakan hal yang mengganggu batinnya selama ini.

"Kamu tidak pernah percaya sama aku bukan. Kita putus."

Sekelas tercengang mendapati pengakuan Sakura. Terutama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura, aku sudah bantu menjelaskan. Tapi kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Naruto terheran.

Sasuke berdiri. Gejolak batinnya terasa menyiksa dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Minta putus?

"Aku tidak ingin putus hanya karena masalah ini dan lagi kamu itu-

"Kalau begitu kita menikah setelah lulus SMA. Kau berani?" Suara Sakura seakan menantang. Ia tahu kemarin Sasuke juga ketemuan sama mantannya.

Sebelum pacaran dengan Sakura, Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis dari sekolah lain. Tujuh bulan lalu mereka putus. Setelah itu jadian sama Sakura.

Dan kemarin Sakura bukan hanya melihat tapi mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan mantannya.

Dari percakapan tersebut, sang mantan itu mengajak balikkan dengan Sasuke dan ingin memperkenalkan Sasuke pada keluarganya.

Otomatis, Sakura merasa gelisah sendiri. Ia uring-uringan semalam. Sakura akhirnya curhat sama si _mantan_ tentang masalahnya. Akhirnya teman yang namanya _mantan_ itu memberi solusi pada Sakura.

Seluruh anak membulatkan matanya kala Sakura berucap demikian.

"Menikah? Kita masih SMA loh, Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Kita sudah kelas 3. Bentar lagi perpisahan. Bagaimana Sasuke?" Naruto ikut nimbrung.

'Naruto bilang, kemarin Sakura tidak ada dirumah. Naruto bilang sempat melihatku. Apa itu artinya dia...' Sasuke membatin sembari berpikir akan asumsinya.

Dari kelopak matanya Sasuke menangkap kalau Sakura kurang tidur. Ada kantung matanya walau samar. Bibirnya yang selalu pink kini terlihat kering. Wajahnya sedikit kusam. Bahunya terlihat gemetar. Apa yang terjadi semalaman ini?

Apa itu artinya Sakura bukan hanya sempat melihatku tapi dia melihat gadis itu...

"Diammu aku anggap tidak. Allright, mulai sekarang kita-

"Kita menikah setelah lulus SMA." Sasuke memotong cepat. Kemudian ia menarik bahu Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Cukup satu kali aku disakiti. Cukup satu kali aku ditinggalkan. Cukup satu kali aku dikhianati. Cukup sekali aku kehilangan cinta. Itu aku masih sanggup. Tapi kalau kehilanganmu...aku tidak akan sanggup, Sakura. Aku bisa melupakan gadis itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kau terlalu berarti untukku."

Dibalik pelukkan Sasuke utarakan isi hatinya untuk pertama kalinya di depan semua anak, termasuk Sakura.

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke, anak-anak merasa baper. Termasuk sang guru. Semuanya tepuk tangan.

"Ok. kembali ke pelajaran." Kata Kurenai-sensei kembali dengan nada ketusnya.

"Huuu..." sebagian anak mendumel kala mendengar perintah untuk kembali ke pelajaran.

Padahal barusan saja habis nonton drama gratis. Kurang panjang itu durasinya...biar gak pelajaran aja.

 ** _TAMAT_**

 ** _Author : Kim Emerald_**

 ** _FB : Lastyes Aliclouds_**

 ** _Arigatou_**


End file.
